


The Simple Truth

by Cornerofmadness



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Truth  matters.





	The Simple Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Chris Carter owns them.
> 
>  **Timeline** \-- Some time after _Aqua Mala_ (Season 6)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \--Written for 3AM_moonlight at the comment_fic com on LJ

XXX

“Mulder, we can _not_ tell this to Skinner.” Scully watched the blob floating out to sea.

“Why not?” He flopped down in the sand, also studying the waves and the thing moving out against their relentless search for the shore. It looked silly with him in a suit and tie. His camera dangled loosely from its wrist strap. “It's the truth.”

Scully sighed, pinching her nose. “There's the truth, and there's this.”

He shot her that little sly smile of his, the one he employed when he knew he'd win. “Do you remember the poster on my wall when we first met?”

How could she forget? A UFO and the words 'I want to Believe,’ and she remembered him telling her ‘the truth is out there.' It had been Mulder's unwavering mantra all the years she had known him. She slipped out of her suit jacket and spread it on the dry sand. Scully plopped down next to him, still a bit shocked to see a Florida beach so empty. Of course with what had been going on, maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise most people had fled. The blob on the waves was nearly out of sight now. “I remember, but still, Mulder, we can't.” That came out more like a whine than she wanted it to be. “Skinner will never believe it. We'll end up reassigned to Nebraska or something.”

He chuckled. “The truth is still the truth even if no one believes it. We've told Skinner crazy things before, and we haven't been banished to the flatlands.”

“But we never had to tell Skinner the thing plaguing Florida tourists was a giant fifteen foot penguin with the abrasive personality of a mad goose!” Scully punched her fist into the sand.

“No, but we do have some proof.” He lifted his camera. “And I think it's heading back out to sea, to wherever it goes. I mean it hasn't been seen here since the 1960s after appearing at least once or twice a decade since the forties.”

Scully puffed at a hank of her hair, limp from humidity. “I'm beginning to think your friend, Dales, was right.”

Mulder arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“All the nuts roll down to Florida.”

**Author's Note:**

> There really was a giant penguin leaving tracks around Clearwater FL from the 40s-60s. They estimated the beast to be 15 feet high. In the late 80s it was revealed as a hoax but it seemed too perfect for an X-File.


End file.
